Un plan d'Enfer
by Hieros Gamos
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malefoy croit enfin avoir trouvé le plan pour se venger des Griffondor et approcher en même temps Hermione Granger... [ DM ¤ HG ] [ RW ¤ PP ]
1. Chapter 1

Un plan d'Enfer

Dédicace: A ma petite fleur du Nord à qui j'ai pas parlé depuis des lustres. J'espère que tu passeras par là un jour ou l'autre. Je pense fort à toi, tu me manques beaucoup! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit: loin des yeux, près du coeur! En espérant de tout coeur te voir bientôt. Je t'aime fort beaucoup ma petite fleur des îles! Bisous

Note: Euh... Je ne sais pas trop! J'avais le titre en tête depuis quelques jours et je sais même pas pourquoi! Je me suis mise devant mon ordi, et voilà ce qui en est sorti! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Bonne lecture à tous! Bisous!

PS: Ceci est une mini fic qui aura sans doute 5 chapitres! Voilà!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_POV Drago**- Salle Commune des Serpentard- 15 h 08**_

****

Je suis le meilleur! Le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus doué, mais ça, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne.

Franchement, je me demande parfois d'où me viennent des idées aussi génialissimes!

J'ai concocté THE plan pour foutre, une bonne fois pour toutes, la honte à ces foutus Griffondor qui me narguent depuis trop d'années, maintenant.

Je suis sûr que même mon père n'aurait jamais trouvé quelque chose d'aussi grandiose, sur tous les plans.

Explications:

" BANZAIIIIIIII !!! "

Hum... Pansy: le retour des samouraïs.

Depuis le début de l'année, ma chère et tendre meilleure amie ( avec qui je m'envoie en l'air de temps en temps, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail, et puis, tout le monde fait ça, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle " un meilleur ami ", pour qu'il soit meilleur que les autres ) s'est prise d'une soudaine passion pour le Japon, le dernier pays qu'elle a visité. Elle a pris des cours d'arts martiaux, et ne peut plus s'en passer depuis...

Par exemple, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue arriver dans ma chambre de Préfet, alors que j'étais dans une tenue très confortable pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire, elle était elle-même vétue de quoi? Un kimono de combat... Drago Junior ( que j'avais flatté peu de temps avant ) est bien vite descendu... Et toute la nuit j'ai eu droit à son, maintenant devenu célèbre, " Banzaï "... Tu parles d'un cri de jouissance! Ca te fout un mec à plat, ouais! Tssss...

Tous les soirs, dans notre Salle Commune, nous avons droit à une belle démonstration d'arts martiaux. Je regarde vaguement intéressé avec le reste du groupe, alors que les autres sont pétrifiés.

Les première année plus particulièrement. Les deuxième, troisième et quatrième aussi je pense, de peur de passer aussi à la casserole.

Sa dernière trouvaille a été de torturer un elfe de maison jusqu'à ce qu'il lui trouve une douzaine d'uniformes de Griffis! J'étais mort de rire. Enfin... Façon de parler. Je me gaussais est un terme plus juste. On n'est pas " mort de rire " quand on fait parti de la haute société. On se gausse!

Pour en faire quoi des uniformes, me demanderez-vous...

Eh bien, elle habille les petits première année avec pour s'entraîner au combat. Et ça marche du tonnère! Elle a une pêche d'enfer et se donne à fond. Surtout la dernière fois qu'elle a trouvé une serpière noirâtre et qu'elle l'a posé sur la tête d'une première année en lui disant : " Tu t'appelles désormais Hermione Granger ". Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie. Enfin que je ne me suis jamais autant gaussé.

Je me souviens d'avoir pensé à lui dire que Granger était beaucoup plus mignonne que ça, mais à quoi bon? Pans' me pique une crise à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet.

Comment ça se fait que je la regarde comme ça? Aucune idée. Je l'observe de temps en temps, et je fais part de mes pensées à ce sujet à Pans'. J'en parle que 10 fois par jour, c'est pas énorme! Pas de quoi fouetter un Niffleur! Alors pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça? Je l'entends bien parler de Weasley à longueur de journée! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve franchement, hein? Trop grand, trop maigre, trop roux, trop maladroit, trop con, trop nul au Quidditch, un nez trop long, et surtout, trop pauvre! Ma Pans' mérite mieux que ça!

Des fois, Pans' me dépasse moi-même dans l'art de cacher les choses. Parce que quand je lui fais remarquer qu'elle en parle _vraiment _tout le temps, elle me répond: " Tu dis n'importe quoi! C'est un sujet de conversation comme un autre! Et puis un Griffondor en plus! " Et là, elle se vexe, et j'ai la paix pendant toute la journée. Ca marche à chaque fois, c'est très pratique.

Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Aux explications!

" YAHTAAAAAAH!!!! "

_Restons calme et détâché_...

Doucement, je me retourne vers mon adorable meilleure amie qui vient d'envoyer au tapis deux première année d'un seul et unique coup de pied, et lui dis:

" Pansy, si tu ne te la fermes pas dans les 2 secondes qui viennent, je te lance le _Silencio _! "

Elle a un ravissant sourire sadique, Pans'. J'adore!

Revenons donc à nos chers Griffis.

Mon plan est infaillible. Il est grandiose! Superbe! Ingénieux! Magnifique!

Quoi?...

Ah oui! C'est quoi... Désolé, je m'extasie tout seul devant mon intelligence qui n'a jamais été à ce jour égalé. Même Dumbledore, c'est un nul à côté de moi.

Alors pourquoi Granger est plus forte que moi en cours? Laissez-moi me gausser! La réponse est tellement évidente... Je fais semblant, voyons! Je connais toutes les réponses, mais pour ne pas qu'on dise que je suis le chouchou ( c'est vrai! tous les profs m'adulent! ) je dis que je ne sais pas. Ou je fais mine de réfléchir! Greg et Vinc' font pareils! Vous croyez quoi? On n'est pas des Serpentard pour rien! On adore flemmarder.

Donc, nous voici à une semaine, jour pour jour d'Halloween. Et mon plan infaillible, grandiose, superbe, ingénieux et magnifique se déroulera en ce jour, qui rentrera dans les annales, et qui rendra fiers tous les Serpentard des générations futures. Il m'idolatreront comme étant le plus immonde des Serpentard! Le rêve de toute une vie... D'accord, mise à part Voldemort, mais lui, c'est autre chose! Il n'est pas adulé, il est craint. Pour moi, on construira des autels, et il y aura des prières toutes les heures en mon nom. Et les Griffondor seront encore plus ringuards que les Poufsouffle!

Je travaille sur ce plan depuis des semaines maintenant.

D'où m'est venue l'idée? Je vous l'explique:

Un jour en rejoignant une jeune demoiselle de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande, je me suis égaré, je ne sais pas, je pensais à autre chose, ( Pans' est persuadée que je suivais Granger! Humpf! ) je suis passé devant la Tour de Griffondor, et là, qu'ai-je vu? Quelque chose que je croyais impossible! Luna Lovegood entrer dedans. Seule!

Elle devait donc connaître le mot de passe. Sans doute Weasley fille, je sais qu'elles sont copines ces deux-là.

Comment le sais-je? Très simple: mon super cerveau qui a deviné tout seul grâce à sa logique!

Une Serdaigle allait chez les Griffis.

Et si Serdaigle y pouvait, Serpentard y pouvait aussi! Il ne manquait plus qu'avoir le mot de passe.

Pour ça, Théo se charge de Londubat.

Il oublie tout ce lourdeau, même les mots de passe. Paraît-il qu'il tient un petit carnet où il les note. Donc ce que doit faire Théo est simple: tout faire ( je dis bien TOUT faire ) pour obtenir ce petit carnet qui nous sera très précieux. Car sans ce petit carnet, mon plan génialissime tombe à l'eau. Et j'y ai travaillé beaucoup trop dur pour que ça soit le cas! Il est in-fa-illi-ble! Tout le monde joue un rôle prédominant dedans:

- Moi! Chef des opérations: a pour rôle de s'assurer que tout se déroule exactement comme je l'ai décidé, et pas autrement.

- Pans'! Bras droit du Chef des opérations ( Moi, bien entendu! Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit? Humpf! Même pas vrai... ) : entraîne les membres du groupe au combat! BANZAI!!! ( Ca y est! Je m'y mets aussi... )

- Blaise! Bras gauche du Chef des opérations ( de moi quoi! ): me donne son avis dans mes idées génialissimes. Il va sans dire qu'il est tout le temps d'accord!

- Théo! Bras gauche des bras droit et gauche du Chef des opérations ( Bras gauche de Pans' et Blaise quoi! ) : doit soustraire le carnet au Lourdeau des Griffis coûte que coûte!

- Greg! Hum... Pied droit du bras gauche des bras droit et gauche du Chef des opérations ( sous le commandement de Théo, en gros ) : Euuuuh... C'est quoi son rôle déjà? Ah oui! Doit démolir le maximum de Griffis le jour J! Sauf Potter et sa bande, eux, je me les réverse. Et pas touche à Granger non plus! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il abime son beau visage.

- Vinc'! Hum hum... Pied gauche du bras gauche des bras droit et gauche du Chef des opérations ( encore sous commandement de Théo ) : Doit tenir bien ferme les Griffis que Greg désignera comme punching-ball le jour J!

Mon plan est donc simple: Blaise, Greg, Vinc', Théo, Pans' et moi allons attaquer ces foutus Lions et leur foutre la honte de leur vie!

N'est-ce pas génialissime?

Quoi? Ah oui! Je n'ai pas dit comment nous allons nous y prendre.

Le principe est très simple, vu que Greg et Vinc' l'ont compris du premier coup: nous allons assiéger la Tour de Griffondor!

Après la soirée que Mac Gonagall va préparer avec les autres Professeurs ( je me demande d'ailleurs ce que ça va être, ils sont très discrets à ce sujet. Un truc ringuard, comme d'habitude! Si c'est un bal, j'irai avec Pansy de toute façon ), à 2 h du matin précisément ( ouais... la vieille chouette veut qu'on se couche tôt cette année! Elle prépare un devoir surprise pour la rentrée, j'en mettrais ma main à couper! ) nous allons discrètement ( il faudra que je baillonne Pans'... Elle risque d'hurler: " Banzaïïïï " et tout faire foirer ) et monter religieusement dans les dortoirs. Et là, le carnage commencera! Saint Potter et ses chers camarades s'en prendront plein la gueule, et il reconnaîtra que je suis plus fort que lui!

Oui, même au Quidditch! Non mais attendez, vous croyez vraiment qu'il gagne à chaque fois qu'on joue contre lui parce qu'il est naturellement doué? Humpf! Tu parles! J'ai juste pitié de lui parce qu'il est orphelin! Il faut bien qu'il se croit chanceux quelque part, vu qu'en cours, c'est un cancre, comme le dit si bien mon Parrain adoré, Severus Rogue!

J'espère que Granger sera déjà en pyjama... Je me suis souvent demandé avec quoi elle dormait. Je ne la vois pas dormir toute nue, quoi que l'idée ne me semble pas si inintéressante que cela. En petite culotte et débardeur, elle serait vraiment bandante.

Ce qui me tue, c'est que mon père m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler d'un sortilège puissant et très vieux qui empêchait n'importe quel garçon de pénétrer ce dortoir interdit, regorgeant de jeunes demoiselles pour la plus part innocentes.

Des fois, je plains Potter. Il ne doit vraiment pas s'amuser beaucoup.

A Serpentard, il n'y a aucun problème pour que les garçons aillent dans le dortoir des filles. Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Comment je pourrais assouvir les envies qui me viennent environ 3 fois par nuit en moyenne, si je ne pouvais pas aller voir Pansy? L'assouvissement manuel, ça va bien deux secondes, mais à force, c'est d'un ennui...

Bon sang... J'ai l'image d'une jolie Granger, m'attendant en nuisette rouge sang sur son lit, dans une position plus que suggestive. Et pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi, est-elle en train de se toucher de cette façon, alors que ce n'est qu'un fantasme, et que je ne peux pas aller la rejoindre!

Pansy! Youhou! Arrête de faire joujou, j'ai un cas d'extrême urgence qui grossit dans mon pentalon qui n'attend que tes doigts de fée. Ou ta bouche, pourquoi pas!

Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'elle fait... Mes mains commencent déjà à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Bon sang, je suis dans la Salle Commune qui est à moitié pleine, je ne vais pas me masturber devant tout ce monde!

Je... Hmmmmmm... Mes mains ne sont apparemment pas de cet avis. Elles ont déjà fait leur chemin sous mon boxer... Coup d'oeil à gauche... Personne qui me regarde. Coup d'oeil à droite... Personne qui me regarde non plus.

Génial! Je suis sensé être le dieu du sexe de Poudlard, et aucune demoiselle ne me regarde avec des yeux énamourés...

Je vais m'occuper de toi mon petit, vu que Pansy est apparemment très occupée sur la stratégie à abattre 4 première année d'un seul coup de pied, d'après ce que je l'entends dire.

Bonne chance Pans'! On t'inscrira en championnat si tu arrives à faire ce coup d'éclat!

Vas-y Granger... Tu peux reprendre ton petit jeu... Cette fille a vraiment un corps de rêve... Dans mon esprit! T'as vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus. De la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, la prendre, tout simplement.

Mes muscles se détendent... Je plonge dans un monde de douceur et de volupté où je pourrais enfin sauter sur Granger...

Des semaines que j'y pense. Ca serait tellement... Hummmmm... Putain, je suis vraiment trop doué... Encore un petit coup de poignet, là... tout dou... cement!

Je vois Granger qui se donne du plaisir comme moi: c'est le Nirvana!

Elle me regarde en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges: cette fille est la réincarnation-même de la luxure.

Elle m'appelle...

" Dray! "

Oh... Le surnom qu'utilise Pansy!

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " me demande-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Hmmm... Je me fais du bien en pensant à toi, ma belle...

Elle se moque... " Tu penses plutôt à une certaine fille de chez les Griffis qui ne pensera jamais à toi, comme toi, tu penses à elle! "

Hmmm... Mais non! Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu...

Attends... Je connais cette voix! Et c'est sûrement pas Granger! C'est...

" Pansy! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! " hurlai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Ca y est! Elle a tout foutu en l'air! J'étais à deux doigts de l'orgasme, fait chier... Hmmm... Que c'est ennuyeux plutôt! Ne soyons pas vulgaire, cela ne sert à rien!

" Dray, ça fait au moins dix minutes que ces stupides première année te regardent avec des yeux de hibou et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se concentrer sur ce que je leur demande de faire, à savoir être le plus immobile possible, pour que je puisse les envoyer au tapis tous les 4 en même temps! Et à cause des bruits que tu fais, ils se tortillent dans tous les sens! Donc, arrête tes cajoleries, et vas les faire ailleurs, nous pourrons ainsi continuer la séance d'entraînement tranquillement! Tu veux que je sois performante pour la semaine prochaine ou pas? Il faut les massacrer dans les lois de l'art! Faire du propre! " me dit-elle en resserrant la ceinture noire autour de sa taille.

" Ok, Pans'... Tu veux pas lui faire un bisou? " tentai-je.

Ben quoi? On peut toujours espérer!

" Non, Dray pas maintenant, je suis occupée! "

" Un tout petit! "

" Non! "

" Alleeeeez! "

Elle soupire, jette un petit coup d'oeil, mais finit par s'agenouiller devant mon fauteuil, alors que j'entends les première année derrière nous qui se demandent ce qu'elle est en train de faire, et s'ils peuvent filer en douce avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Elle regarde mon sexe dressé, très concentrée et examine ma position. Ca, c'est une meilleure amie! Toujours là pour rendre service!

Je me replonge dans mon monde de volupté, et je revois l'image de Granger qui se redessine quand...

" Non, je pourrai pas Dray, désolée! Je suis pas assez concentrée, il y a trop de bruits, vas te finir ailleurs. "

Elle se lève, et commence à repartir.

" Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça?! " m'écriai-je.

" Désolée, Dray! "

Vivement, je la saisis par la taille, et elle tombe assise sur moi. Hmmm... J'adore quand elle se tortille comme ça! Elle met le feu à mes veines quand elle essaye de se dégager de ma prise. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, mais elle essaye quand même. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourne vers moi son regard bleu foncé, très énervée.

" Bon, je te donne un bisou, et tu me laisses tranquille après! "

Je lui réponds par un sourire radieux et acquièce vigoureusement.

Déception totale... Elle se penche vers moi et capture ma bouche. Il va falloir que je me finisse tout seul. La poisse! Et cette garce qui se recule quand j'essaye d'approfondir " son bisou ".

Un sourire digne de Serpentard plus tard, elle se lève et s'en va en courant avant que je puisse la retenir encore une fois.

Monsieur Malefoy, je crois qu'une douche s'impose...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard- 16 h 22**_

****

Une douche et trois coups de pieds qui ont envoyé douze première année déguisés en Griffis au tapis, plus tard, Pansy et moi badinons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, main dans la main comme à notre habitude. Elle a troqué son kimono de combat contre un pentalon et un t-shirt noir " l love Japan " écrit en rouge. Cette obsession devient vraiment ridicule. J'ai beau le lui dire, elle ne m'écoute pas!

Ce que j'adore dans ces moments de badinage avec Pansy, c'est que tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, alors que c'est très loin d'être le cas. On se tient la main et on s'embrasse en public de temps en temps, c'est tout. Et on couche ensemble pratiquement tous les soirs, mais ça, c'est parce que nous sommes meilleurs amis, et que nous tenons à nous rendre heureux le plus possible.

Les regards noirs qu'elle se prend, la pauvre! Ca me fait trop rire. Enfin, ça me fait trop gausser!

La dernière fois à la bibliothèque, on était en train de travailler sur le dossier qu'on doit rendre à Flitwick à la rentrée ( il n'a pas intérêt à nous faire un devoir surprise comme l'autre vieille chouette ) et mon adorable Granger se trouvait à deux tables de nous, en face. J'ai supplié Pans' de faire son petit jeu de séduction. Elle n'a pas voulu. Et Weasley est arrivé, tout essoufflé, et s'est posé à côté de Granger, dans un bruit digne d'un Hipprogriffe qui se couche. Et là, Pans' s'est déconnectée de la réalité, comme... hypnotisée.

Encore une fois, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui trouver!

J'ai entendu Granger faire des repproches à l'autre affreux qui prétexta un entraînement de Quidditch à la dernière minute. Il n'a pas compris qu'avec tous les entraînements du monde, il resterait médiocre. Le jour où ça sera le cas, il pourra se venter d'être intelligent.

Dans un soupir d'agacement, elle a sorti un long parchemin, où apparemment elle avait écrit toutes les étapes de leur dossier, vu la tronche de trois kilomètres de long qu'il tirait. Mais il a fini par se résilier, puisque je l'ai vu se lever et aller chercher des grimoires dans le rayon des Enchantements.

Pansy s'est alors levée tellement précipitemment, que sa chaise est tombée par terre, faisant regarder Granger dans notre direction.

Alors que Pans' disparaissait à son tour dans le rayon des Enchantements, je voyais les joues délicieuses de Granger prendre une jolie teinte rosée alors que je la fixais sans ciller, en mode séducteur. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre, vu la façon dont elle remettait toujours en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, d'une main qui me parut trembler légèrement. A ce geste, je décidais de pousser mon jeu un peu plus loin, défis ma cravate et deux boutons de ma chemise, remontant les manches sur mes bras puissants et superbes. Me passant la langue sur les lèvres, je me levai à mon tour, marchant dans sa direction.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa alors, et elle me regarda approcher, figée sur sa chaise.

Arrivé à sa table, je la contournai, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, et fis courir un doigt aérien sur son bras droit, dont les poils se sont hirissés à mon toucher. Sans un regard en arrière, je continuai de longer l'étagère, pour tourner à droite dans le rayon des Enchantements, alors que j'entendai derrière moi, ma belle et tendre jurer entre ses dents après avoir fait tomber à terre le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Et là, que vis-je? Pans' accroupie avec un léger sourire aux lèvres à deux mètres de Weasley, et celui-ci matant sans vergogne sa chute de rein découverte, une main posée sur un bouquin de la deuxième étagère.

Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence, Pans' me jeta un regard très noir, et Weasley retourna tant bien que mal à la recherche du bouquin.

" Tu as trouvé, ma chérie? "

Nouveau regard noir... J'adore la taquiner! Surtout quand Weasley est dans les parages.

" Oui... " répondit-elle en lançant une oeillade gourmande à Weasley, dont les oreilles commençaient à devenir rouges.

Elle se releva alors, et s'approcha d'une démarche féline du roux.

" Tu cherches quoi? " lui demanda-t-elle à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le pauvre! Elle le chauffait à mort. Et il était très difficile de lui résister. Je sais de quoi je parle!

" Hmmm... Horen... Horentius Kloves... " bébaya le Griffi, tout rouge.

Et dire que le courage est une soit disant vertu de Griffondor... Tu parles!

" Hmm... Tu cherches dans les " T ", là... Les " K " c'est en bout de rayon. " lui dit-elle, en s'appuyant sur lui, dans le prétexte de lui montrer où se trouvait l'auteur qu'il cherchait.

" M... Merci! " répondit-il en partant presqu'en courant.

Pans' passa à côté de moi furieuse, sans me regarder une seule fois. Et après elle allait dire qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui! Ouais... Et moi je suis le frère jumeaux de Saint Potter!

" Dray! Tu m'écoutes? " me demande-t-elle, alors qu'on arrive dans le parc.

" Hmm? "

" Tu pensais à quoi? "

" A rien, t'inquiètes! "

" Encore elle! " marmonne-t-elle.

Soupir d'agacement... J'adore cette fille, mais des fois, elle me gonffle vraiment avec sa foutue jalousie!

" De quoi me parlais-tu? "

Elle secoue la tête... Elle aussi est agacée, visiblement.

" _De ton plan d'enfer! _"

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "

" Vinc' et Greg' n'apprennent pas assez vite les méthodes de combat, ils savent à peine en faire une, et encore, c'est la plus simple, Théo dit que la violence ne résout rien et qu'il faut leur faire des coups foireux, et Blaise est trop intellectuel pour s'abaisser à apprendre à se battre... Je suis désespérée! Moi qui me donne à fond dans les cours que je leur donne! Qui cherche des première année pour nous servir de cobaye... Ils font aucun effort, j'en ai marre! "

" Mais, ma petite vipère en sucre, tu sais bien que je te l'avais déjà dit, et... "

Un rire m'arrête dans ma phrase. Et ce rire, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille! _Granger_...

Méthodiquement, je cherche des yeux cette délicieuse créature, alors que je sens Pans' qui me broie littéralement ma main droite, fixant légèrement sur notre gauche. Mon regard se dirige dans cette direction, et là, une jalousie sourde s'empare de mes veines. Et j'ai une sacrée envie de briser la tête à un certain rouquin...

Je ne laisse rien paraître, bien évidemment!

" Dray... " me dit alors Pans' à côté de moi sans toute fois relâcher ma main.

" Humm? "

" La veine de ta tempe... "

" Humm? "

" Elle bat vite... "

" Humm... "

" Tu es jaloux, Dray... "

" Humm... "

Non! Non, bien sûr que non! Enfin si... Bien sûr que si!

Granger et Weasley sont en train de se rouler dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats! Il est en train de la tripotter de partout, et elle, elle rigole! Elle pourrait pas lui mettre un crochet du droit, non? Si j'étais un Poufsouffle, j'aurais pris Pansy, et on se serait rouler dans l'herbe juste à côté d'eux pour voir leur réaction.

Mais la réalité est là: je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle ( Merlin, merci! ), je suis un noble Serpentard. Et les Serpentard ne s'abaissent pas à ce genre de " distractions ".

Et si je demandais au Choipeau de me mettre avec Pans' chez les Poufsouffle une heure ou deux, le temps de les rendre verts de jalousie en nous roulant aussi dans l'herbe, en nous tripottant? C'est pas possible? Zut!

Discrètement, je jette un regard oblique à ma meilleure amie qui est toujours plantée comme un " I " à côté de moi.

" Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis jaloux. " dis-je sur un ton léger.

Ses doigts se referment encore un peu plus sur ma main. C'est qu'elle est vraiment énervée, ma petite Serpentard!

" Je ne suis pas jalouse. Juste ennuyée... "

" Oh... "

Tu parles!

" Oui, tu comprends... Elle est là, seule avec lui, même _sur_ lui. "

" Et ça t'ennuie. "

Nouveau broiment de doigts.

" Oui, assez... "

" Tu aimerais bien être à sa place... "

Encore un broiment.

" Oui... Assez. "

" Sauf que toi, tu ne te contenterais pas de le chatouiller. "

" Bien sûr que non! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas trop les préliminaires, ça ferait un bon petit moment déjà que je m'appliquerais à lui faire connaître le sens du mot " orgasme ". Bon... On y va? " me demande-t-elle sur un ton badin.

Je souris. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

" Où? "

" Les rendre verts de jalousie, voyons! Et on discutera de ton plan d'enfer, si tu veux. Et si on a le temps... " me répond-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Avec un sourire gourmand, je me laisse guider tranquillement vers l'endroit où se trouvent Granger et Weasley. Ca risque d'être très intéressant...


	2. Chapter 2

Un plan d'Enfer

****

**Note:**

Coucou tout le monde... J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, merci beaucoup pour les reviews et bonne lecture avec ce deuxième chapitre... Voilà! Bisous, à la semaine prochaine!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_POV Hermione- **Salle Commune des Griffondor- dans le fauteuil préféré d'Harry Potter- 17 h 46.**_

Ils sont affligeants!

Franchement, des fois je me demande d'où leur viennent des idées aussi médiocres.

Ils ont concocté " THE " plan pour emmerder une fois de plus les Serpentard.

Cette guerre ne finira donc jamais?

Dehors, c'est la panique, les pleurs, la douleur, les cris, le sang: la _vraie_ guerre, et dès qu'on va à Poudlard, on assiste à quoi? Une autre guerre: Griffons VS Serpents.

" Hermione, j'ai pas compris le dernier devoir de Métamorphoses. Tu peux m'aider? Faut dire que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'y pencher dessus avec tout ce qu'on a à faire! "

Hum... Ron: le retour de l'élève surchargé de travail et qui appelle en aide sa meilleure amie qui, il l'espère sans doute, va arriver sur un beau balais fougueux, plumes, parchemins, bouquins et solutions dans le vent... Ou encore plus simplement, recopier sur elle...

Depuis que je le connais, et plus particulièrement depuis le début de l'année, Ron me harcèle pour ses devoirs.

On est devenus plus proches depuis l'été dernier. On est sorti ensemble. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Pas même Harry. Ni même Ginny. Que nous deux. Normal me direz-vous, vu que c'est nous qui sommes sortis ensemble.

Mais ça n'a pas marché! Pourquoi? Il ronffle la nuit, j'ai horreur de ça. Non, c'est pas la seule raison! On se connaissait trop sans doute. On a trouvé ça, assez ridicule.

Mais je peux toute fois rendre véridique une parole de cette blonde de Lavande Brown: Ronald Weasley embrasse vraiment divinement bien. Et je rajouterais même une réflexion très personnelle: on prend vraiment son pied dans un lit avec lui.

Mais maintenant, nous sommes encore plus proches. Il est plus calin, plus protecteur, plus jaloux, enfin il le montre plus... Et surtout, il me fait oublier celui qui me harcèle l'esprit, je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison.

Qui? Malefoy bien sûr. Enfin _bien sûr_, façon de parler. Je ne sais pas.

J'avoue: il m'a séduite. Comment? Aucune idée! Quand? Aucune idée. Où? ( soupir ) Aucune idée.

Alors comment je le sais? Très simple: je ne supporte pas qu'une fille l'approche à moins d'un kilomètre, ni qui le regarde, et encore moins qu'elle le touche. Et c'est très ennuyeux, parce que cette saleté de Parkinson le colle pire que son ombre. Il paraît que c'est sa meilleure amie. C'est pas une raison! Elle pourrait le laisser respirer un peu! J'aurais peut-être plus de chance de l'approcher. Moi par exemple avec Ron, je le laisse tranquille environ 10 minutes par jour. C'est assez pour respirer!

Mais c'est de Malefoy dont nous parlons, et le tableau de chasse de ce cher Serpentard est entré dans la légende depuis sa troisième année. Il a commencé tôt, le petit!

De la quatrième à la septième année, elles y sont toutes passées! Les blondes, les brunes, les rousses, les chateins, les rouges, les bleues, les roses, les bouclées, les frisées, les cheveux raides, longs, courts, au carré, en pétard et décolorés... A part les Griffondor. Enfin, je soupçonne Lavande d'être sortie avec lui lors du dernier bal de Noël, vu la façon dont elle en avait parlé pendant trois mois, et surtout, vu la façon dont elle gloussait comme une dinde à chaque fois. Et n'oublions pas les oeillades brûlantes qu'elle lui lançait dès qu'elle le voyait...

La garce... D'abord Ron, maintenant lui! Elle me les piquera tous!

Non, je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle. Pourquoi faire? Je suis plus intelligente! Et tout le monde sait que l'intelligence fait tout! Elle, elle est juste plus blonde... Plus grande et légèrement plus fine. De maximum 5 kilos. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu plus... Mais très légèrement.

La dernière fois, Parvati m'a prise en flagrant déli de matage de sous-vêtements de la Blonde Décolorée ( traduire: Lav-Lav ). Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a cru que je faisais! Je les avais juste tous sortis, étalés sur mon lit pour les comparer avec les miens de façon scientifique. Avec plume et parchemin en main, très concentrée! J'en étais au milieu de mon analyse lorsque Parvati a eu " la brillante idée " de rentrer dans les dortoirs.

A ce moment-là, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était transformée en poisson qui a les branchis qui bougonnent... Vous voyez? La bouche qui s'ouvre et se ferme sans arrêt sans qu'un son n'en sorte, les yeux exorbités, façon Hedwige... Vous l'avez en tête? Eh bien, vous voyez parfaitement à quoi pouvait ressembler Miss Patil à ce moment-là.

J'ai dû tout ranger précipitemment ( plutôt jeter serait le terme le plus correct ) dans la valise de Lav-Lav, et sortir aussi vite qu'un Eclair de Feu puissance maximale, les joues tomatisées ( toutes rouges quoi! ).

Cette garce ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de finir mon analyse. Ca ne faisait que deux heures et demi que j'étais devant! Pas assez... Il m'en aurait fallu deux ou trois de plus.

Résultats? ( Soupir )

Ca tient en cinq mots: dentelle, rembouré, ( mais ça, je m'en doutais, c'était pas possible qu'elle les ait aussi gros ) sexy, coquin et... superbe!

Non, sérieux, il faudrait que je tente dans une conversation afin de savoir où est-ce qu'elle se fournit en sous-vêtements, parce qu'elle assure. Waw... Je viens de lui faire un compliment. Il faudra que je le dise à Ron, il me repproche tout le temps de la rabaisser sans arrêt.

Peut-être qu'en parlant des satellites de Jupiter, je pourrais mettre le sujet sur le tapis, en douce...

Je suis sûre que toute sa technique de séduction vient de là!

Sinon, Ron ne baverait pas dès qu'elle montre un bout de peau dans ses décoltés plongeants. Ni même Harry, Dean, Seamus, et à mon plus grand choc, Neville! Moi qui le croyais innocent... Tu parles!

" Hermione! " cria Ron.

Nouveau soupir... Me laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix quand je discute tranquillement avec mon esprit?

" Le devoir de Métamorphoses... " me dit-il avec son air de chien battu.

Arg... J'ai énormément de mal à résister à cette bouille-là... J'ai envie de le croquer à chaque fois! Comme une Chocogrenouille... Cet été, il m'a fait découvrir le bien-être qu'apportaient les sucreries, et j'avoue que maintenant, j'aurais du mal à choisir entre ça, Malefoy ou une super carrière au Ministère de la Magie.

Mais à la place, une idée génialissime traverse mon esprit ( ne pensons pas au chocolat, je suis plus forte que ça! Je sais résister à la tentation! ):

" Est-ce que tu as une Chocogrenouille sur toi?... Euh, je veux dire... Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à cette chère Miss Parkinson? Tu sais bien qu'elle est très douée dans cette matière. "

Merde! La gaffe! Lapsus révélateur... Quand une fille a une envie irrémédiable de chocolat, il paraît que c'est par manque affectif...

_Malefoy! Où es-tu?_

Il a l'air choqué mon rouquin préféré...

Je laisse 5 secondes à l'irruption tomatisée de faire surface...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

Bingo! Je suis trop forte! Il est rouge comme une tomate, mon Sexy-Boy... Ouais, c'est le surnom que je lui donne quand on est tous les deux. Ca non plus, personne ne le sait. Ni Harry... Ni même Ginny! Que nous deux!

" Pourquoi à chaque fois, tu la mets sur le tapis? "

Ouf! Aucune allusion à la Chocogrenouille... Il n'a pas dû entendre!

" Pourquoi tu la regardes comme Hagrid quand il regarde Madame Maxime ou un dragon? Ou mieux! Ton père devant une lampe électrique! "

Il serre les dents... Il va s'énerver! Hihi!

" Je pourrais te poser la même question au sujet de Malefoy! "

Merde... Il m'a eue! Le connard! Vite, vite, super cerveau, trouve une solution!

Remettre la Chocogrenouille sur le tapis?...

Non... Mauvaise idée! Autre chose! Allez!

" Je t'ai posé la question en premier! "

Yeeeees! Ca, c'est un coup imparable! Je suis la meilleure!

" Je n'ai rien à dire au soit disant cerveau de Poudlard! "

Ah non! Pas ça! Il me cherche, il va me trouver! J'ai horreur quand il m'appelle comme ça!

" Dans ce cas, _le cerveau de Poudlard _n'a rien à t'apprendre pour ton devoir de Métamorphoses! " lui dis-je en me levant.

J'ai faim... Il va être l'heure de dîner, et il n'y a plus personne dans la Tour depuis un bon quart d'heure. Je voulais juste faire une petite discution avec mon esprit avant de me remplir l'estomac. Et en attendant que Ron finisse ses devoirs... Je sais!... Je peux mourir de faim d'ici là. Mais je voulais dire, finir le paragraphe qu'il était en train de faire.

" Allez, te vexes pas comme ça! "

Il fait tout pour se rattrapper... Il n'a pas intérêt à se mettre en mode séducteur comme Malefoy la dernière fois à la bibliothèque.

Putain, j'ai cru que j'allais me lever pour le supplier de me prendre là tout de suite, au milieu des troisièmes années qui faisaient des recherches dans un coin, des grimoires poussiéreux et devant Madame Pince pour la décoïncer un peu. Mais il paraît qu'elle n'est pas si coïncée que ça et qu'elle entretient une relation torride avec Rusard, d'après de que Parvati a dit à Lav-Lav. Elle le tient de sa soeur, qui le tient d'une amie de Luna, qui elle-même le tient d'une Poufsouffle qui les aurait vu en flagrant déli d'allumage corporel... Eurk! Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée dessus...

J'avais la culotte toute trempée d'excitation quand je l'ai vu enlever délicatement sa cravate, la plier soigneusement à côté de lui, et... défaire... deux boutons... de sa... chemise... pour finir par... relever tranquillement... ses manches! Je parle de Malefoy là! Bien entendu... Pas de Madame Pince ( Euuuurk! ) ni de Rusard ( double euuuuurk!!! )

Ce mec est le plus phantasmagorique des fantasmes...

Il est tellement... sexy... tellement... beau... tellement... craquant! Et...

" Ron? "

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire, ce grand con?

Oh non! N'ébouriffe pas tes cheveux comme ça! N'enlève pas ta... chemise! Par le chapeau pointu du Professeur Mac Gonagall! Il est en mode séducteur... Je suis perdue! Il sait que je ne peux pas lui résister! Il sait que mes mains vont se sentir obligées de toucher ses pectoraux et son ventre! Il sait que...

Par la boule de christal de cette timbrée de Trelawney, non! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça! J'ai déjà été séduite par... Hmmm... Un peu de réconfort, ça ne serait pas de refus... Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. J'ai juste qu'à enlever rapidement mes vêtements, lui sauter dessus, dans 20 minutes, j'aurai eu ce que je voulais, à savoir, me défrustrer de Malefoy, et lui aussi, vu que je ne pourrais pas lui dire non pour le devoir de Métamorphoses.

Quoi: " Et Malefoy? " Mais c'est que physique entre Sexy- Boy et moi! C'est rien! Et puis sérieux, Malefoy... S'intéresser à moi! Même Trelawney ne dirait pas une connerie aussi conne!

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait voir une connerie aussi conne avec son soit disant troisième oeil? Et que cette connerie aussi conne en question soit pour une fois vraie? Qui sait! Ca se trouve, elle est très forte dans ce qui est de lire l'avenir des relations amoureuses! Elle doit bien servir à quelque chose, sinon Dumbledore ne la garderait pas depuis presqu'une vingtaine d'années!

Quoi: " Et le plan? "

Quel plan d'abord? Ah oui! Le plan! Très juste...

" Non, Ron! On ne peut pas! "

Super frustré, le mec, moi je vous le dis, vu la tête qu'il fait!

" Mione... On l'a déjà fait, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois! "

" Oui, mais là, tu veux prendre ta revenche pour ce qu'on a vu cet après-midi dans le parc! "

Je suis trop forte! Il n'aura jamais le dernier mot avec moi, mon super cerveau trouvera toujours une parade logique et intellectuelle!

Il est renfrogné! Je crois que j'ai touché un point légèrement sensible.

Dès qu'il est question de Parkinson, parce que de Parkinson il s'agit, mon beau rouquin est vexé. C'est comme ça depuis quelques semaines maintenant. En fait, tout ça est venu d'une idée stupide qu'il a eue... Comme d'habitude me direz-vous, mais là, c'était vraiment stupide! Parce qu'il s'est mis à observer ce bouledogue de temps en temps au début, puis un peu plus que de temps en temps, pour finir par l'observer dès qu'il la voyait! Une véritable obsession. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en parle _tout le temps_.

Il dit que c'est pas vrai, bien entendu! Que c'est un sujet de conversation comme un autre.

Mais moi je le vois bien! Je ne suis pas la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard depuis presque 150 ans pour rien. Cet imbécile s'est amarouché de cette " fille ", et j'en ai eu une preuve flagrante cet après-midi, alors qu'on se chamaillait dans le parc.

Ca devait faire un bon quart d'heure que Monsieur avait décidé de faire une pause dans notre dossier que l'on doit rendre au Professeur Flitwick à la rentrée. On avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de s'ahérer un petit peu, quand on a entendu, légèrement sur notre droite, un rire, qui je dois le reconnaître, était assez doux à l'oreille. Je croyais que c'était des Poufsouffle qui se chamaillaient, je n'y prêtais donc aucune attention, de toute façon, Ron me chatouillait trop pour que je regarde, j'étais trop occupée à lui rendre la pareille, quand celui-ci s'est fixé soudainement sur moi, regardant dans la direction des soit disant Poufsouffle. Voyant que je n'avais plus son attention et que j'avais réussi à reprendre un souffle assez normal, je regardai à mon tour pour voir... Malefoy et Parkinson en train de se tripotter!

J'ai poussé Ron si fort, qu'il en est tombé à la renverse.

Non, je n'étais pas jalouse! Je voulais juste voir de quelle façon ils se tripottaient. Ces Serpentard sont vraiment répugnants! Ils n'ont aucune gêne! Ils font vraiment tout en public!

J'avais une envie folle de leur demander s'ils s'entraînaient pour un reportage sur l'accouplement humain. Cette garce le tripottait vraiment de partout.

Et vas-y que je te passe les mains sous le t-shirt... Et vas-y que je te passe la main sur les fesses! Et vas-y que je te mordille le cou!

ET VAS-Y QU'IL FAISAIT PAREIL! Il pouvait pas l'envoyer balader, non? Lui dire qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, et que cet amour c'était moi, Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe de Griffondor, tout ce qu'ils détestaient depuis leur naissance? Non... C'était sans doute trop...

Ron n'en menait pas large non plus! Il était tout tomatisé, et semblait vouloir casser la tête à un certain blond ultra sexy que je ne nommerai pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a eu une envie plus que pressante d'aller faire ses devoirs, et que nous sommes rentrés dans la Tour de Griffondor, non sans nous être embrassés comme des bêtes juste à côté de Malefoy et Parkinson, qui pour une raison inconnue, firent de même.

Ron était vraiment très énervé... Il n'a même pas voulu que j'aille lui remonter le moral, il m'a juste dit: " Non, j'ai des devoirs à faire, je n'ai pas le temps. "

Et pour que mon Sexy-Boy dise une chose pareille, c'était qu'il était très, très, très en rogne.

Moi qui ai tout fait les deux premiers jours des vacances pour être tranquille, j'ai décidé de me prélasser devant la cheminée dans le fauteuil préféré de Harry qui est vraiment très confortable, et de penser à ce stupide plan qu'ils ont mis en place.

Comment?... Ah oui! Quel est-il! Je n'en ai toujours pas parlé.

Ils veulent enchanter les plumes des Serpentard pour le devoir " surprise " de la rentrée en Métamorphoses afin qu'ils se fassent tous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Oui... _Très intelligent_...

Tout le monde se doute que le Professeur Mac Gonagall va nous faire ce fameux devoir surprise, parce qu'elle le fait tous les ans, à chaque rentrée. Une heure de questions, une heure de pratique. Sauf que cette année, elle a dit que ceux qui ne sauraient pas se débrouiller pour avoir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel, seraient collés avec elle tous les mercredis et tous les week-end jusqu'à nouvel ordre. ( traduction: jusqu'à la fin de l'année. )

Et comme le Professeur Mac Gonagall est encore plus stricte avec les Serpentard...

Voilà la " brillante idée " qui est sortie du cerveau de Seamus hier soir au dîner. Et que tout le monde a vivement acquiéçée... Ri-di-cu-le... Mais c'est vrai qu'on dit qu'il ne tue pas.

J'ai vraiment faim... Et Malefoy est sans doute arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il est donc temps que je fasse une entrée remarquée pour qu'il me jette un petit coup d'oeil...

Ron a fini par enlever sa chemise... Mais j'ai pas envie.

Il me regarde d'un air coquin... Mais j'ai pas envie.

Il me dévore des yeux... Mais je n'ai décidément pas envie.

Je lui lance mon regard qui tue qui lui dit: " Rhabille-toi Sexy-Boy, pas la peine d'insister ". Et apparemment, il a compris le message, parce qu'il soupire bruyamment, se rhabille en vitesse, et sort d'un pas lourd de la Salle Commune, vexé, me laissant seule.

Il est vraiment susceptible... J'adore!

Allez! Direction la Grande Salle! Mes yeux ont grandement envie de se faire plaisir en dévorant discrètement un certain Serpentard très sexy, qui comme tous les soirs, sera très appétissant et qui feront hurler au scandale mes hormones. Bon appétit!


End file.
